


gimme more

by riverwoodhills



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Season 1, if bellarke happened earlier, murphy isnt a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverwoodhills/pseuds/riverwoodhills
Summary: SET IN SEASON 1the delinquents have a party by the fire like usual.bellamy notices a certain blonde is missing.he persuades her to dance.(basically just bellarke happening earlier) SET IN SEASON 1





	gimme more

**Author's Note:**

> SET IN SEASON 1
> 
> clarke/finn are definitely not a thing
> 
> I envisioned "Gimme More" by Britney Spears being the song they're dancing to

Once again, Clarke was closed off in the drop ship, trying to find a way around the grounder boundaries in order to get to Mount. Weather while the delinquents are busy celebrating earth (even though it's been a few weeks and they really should be helping Clarke). Bellamy Blake stands alone beside the fire, gazing at his sister dancing with his best friend.

"Bel! Come on!" Murphy shouts, twirling Octavia around. He smiles at the two, and looks around at the rest of the hundred. His eyes land on everyone but the one person he really wants to see. 

Turning towards the drop ship, he puts his drink down, knowing exactly where the princess is. When he lays eyes on her, she's bent over a surface, staring at the maps she made, her eyebrows crinkled in concentration.

"Hey there, princess. How did I know you'd be in here, not having fun?" He leans against the surface right beside her and smirks. She puts her hand on her hip and scowls at him.

"I have fun." Her expression is light and playful, like it always is with the two friends. Yes, that's what they called each other now. Who would've thought? 

"Oh, well then I guess you're just a workaholic." He challenges, his smirk turning into a small smile.

"I am not a workaholic, Bellamy!" If looks could kill, he'd be six feet under.

"Really?" He moves closer to the blonde beauty so that their arms are brushing against one another. "Then why don't you come outside with me, and be a teenager for once?" 

"Bel, I still have to find out how to get to Mount. Weather and then I still have to-"

"Shh." He interrupts, pulling her so that she's now facing him. "Come on, Clarke. Live a little, come dance with me. You know you want to."

With that he grabs her hand and starts walking out of the drop ship. She falls easily into his pace, right beside him, hands intertwined. A week ago, she despised Bellamy with a passion, but now, she couldn't help but grin at their hands, loving his touch. 

He drags her between the moving bodies, swaying to the music Monty had found in an old bunker. It takes her a while to lose the stiffness, and even as she starts to follow his movements, he can tell her heart isn't really in it.

Moving past Murphy, Octavia, Raven, and Jasper who are dancing together, he leads her to where Finn is serving the drinks. He hands her a shot, downing one himself.

"That'll definitely make you dance." He's surprised by how fast she drinks, with no hesitation. Slamming the cup down on the table, she raises an eyebrow at him as if to say "Take that."

"Wow. You trying to get me drunk, princess? I knew you liked me." She doesn't know if it's the alcohol or the fact that he convinced her to have fun, or his captivating brown eyes, but she leans in and kisses him fiercely. He responds quickly, tongue and all, before she pulls back, leaving him wanting more.

"Shut up." She mutters, and drags him back towards the dancing delinquents.

Oh, she's dancing now, he thinks, as her arms land gently over his shoulders, and his hands grip her waist tightly.

Their hips move in sync as everyone around them cheers. Those who were standing off to the side have now joined in on the dancing, Bellamy and Clarke smack-dab in the middle. Just as the song reaches it's third chorus, a loud clap of thunder is heard and rain appears suddenly, and it's pouring down hard.

Cheers become louder, as the two join in dancing with their friends. His hands are everywhere possible, and her lips are constantly grazing his jawline, and they're pressed up against their friends. For a moment, they are the teenagers they never got the chance to be. 

She willingly lets him lead her to his tent that night, and it's then that she finally understands what half the girls in camp have been raving on about.

They awake the next morning, and everyone in camp knows, but they don't care. Especially, when Bellamy plants a sweet kiss on her cheek, or when Clarke brushes her fingers through his curly locks, just because they can.


End file.
